La quinta es la vencida
by BeckettMills
Summary: Regina Mills esta comprometida... de nuevo, ella asegura que este es el definitivo, pero una rubia llamada Emma Swan que es tan salida como torpe le probara que la tercera es la vencida... ¿o es la quinta? [Swan Queen; AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Es el primer fic que escribo para OUAT, así que sean buenas conmigo, comenten que les parece y si les gusta la idea de lo que estoy escribiendo, no soy muy buena, pero puedo intentarlo; espero no ofender a nadie con el tema de las religiones... el fic se me ocurrió viendo una película, no les diré como se llama ya que el fic contiene unas cuantas lineas de ella, al final se las digo, pero si les parece conocida, pido por favor que no lo digan. **

**No contiene magia, es totalmente AU, espero que les guste, sean buenas y dejen RW :c.**

**Esta demás decir que, los personajes de Once upon a time no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La casa de los Mills se preparaba para una nueva fiesta de compromiso, parecía el cuento de nunca acabar, Regina Mills podía ver desde el balcón como llegaba el pastel, era gigante, ¿por qué su madre tenía que ser tan exagerada? Giro los ojos, volvió a su escritorio cuando escucho a su madre venir, con Whale el que ''_vestiría_'' a la familia para la gran fiesta.

-Tranquila todo saldrá perfecto.-Le decía el hombre rubio.

-Sé que esta vez toda la fiesta en sí saldrá bien.-sonrió.

-¿Madame? –Pregunto una señora algo mayor, de cabello canoso, con un cigarrillo en la mano, Cora se lo metió con delicadeza en sus labios y espero a que la señora se lo encendiera.

-¿Y mi café Granny? –pregunto la madre de Regina.

Granny giro sus ojos, como odiaba trabajar con aquella mujer, siempre tan mandona, y controladora, quería tener todo bajo su estricto mando, y todo debía ser como ella deseaba y ordenaba, tomo la tasita pequeña y sirvió el café, dio la espalda a donde se encontraban Whale y Cora, entonces aprovecho para escupir en el café, sonrió casi con malicia.

-Aquí tiene Madame.-le tendió a la mujer, esta hizo un amago de tomárselo pero entonces pregunto.

-¿Le ha gustado el vestido verde que le di a Zelena? –pregunto, sabía que a su hija le encantaba ir vestida de negro, pero no, esta vez no iba a permitirlo, ella era la que mandaba y así lo haría.

-Le ha encantado Madame.-dijo Granny sabiendo que Zelena debía estar al borde de un lapso mental, o peor aún, un infarto, sonrió cuando Cora se llevaba nuevamente la tasa de café, pero se le borro enseguida.

-¿Y él pastel? ¿Cómo está el pastel? –pregunto ilusionada.

Granny se asomó por la ventana desde el segundo piso, donde se podía observar entrar el pastel enorme, de unos ocho pisos, sonrió un poco al ver que los tres hombres tropezaron con la pared dañando un poco el pastel por un lado, miro de nuevo a su patrona.

-Perfecto madame, simplemente perfecto.-casi se ríe, pero su entrenamiento trabajando allí por años le había enseñado como ocultarlo, miró fijamente la tasa de café acercándose a los labios de Cora, volviendo a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos al ver que Cora se la volvía a dar.

-¿Regina ha dejado de comer? ¡No paro de comer en el almuerzo! –Dijo alarmada.- He mandado ajustar el vestido de novia.

-Si madame, la niña ha dejado de comer.-Granny lo dijo tiernamente, Regina era su favorita, junto con Zelena que era la menor, un tanto rebelde, y luego venía la mayor, ella bueno… era casi como su madre, Belle, la frustrante Belle que se había casado con un hombre millonario, Gold.- ¿No se va a tomar el café madame? –pregunto Granny.

-No.-dijo bajándose del taburete donde estaba parada para que le tomaran medidas para su vestido.- dáselo a Whale.

-Sí madame.

Bueno, no había alcanzado su objetivo pero Whale no era que le cayera muy bien, siempre de pervertido viendo a sus niñas, de igual manera sonrió con malicia cuando este se lo tomo de un tiro, se retiró cuando se lo pidió Cora, fue directo a donde estaba Regina.

-No.-sonrió.- no podemos saltarnos la fiesta ni la boda, si no nunca podría ponerme es espectacular vestido.-dijo imitando la voz de su madre.-Estoy trabajando… no, no pararé hasta tener un encargo… hablamos luego.

-¿Hablando con Robín? –pregunto Granny.

-Si nana, está ansioso por verme.-hizo un mohín haciendo sonreír a su nana, como la llamaban ella y Zelena.

-¡¿Qué es esta atrocidad?! ¡¿Habían visto peor color que el verde?! –Entro Zelena asustada por lo que tenía en sus manos.

Granny y Regina al ver la cara de la pobre no aguantaron la risa, Zelena las veía con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –pregunto Regina metiéndose una uva en la boca.

-¡El vestido que debo ponerme para tu fiesta de compromiso! –Hablo Zelena.- ¿Qué más iba a ser?

-Oh vamos cariño, no esta tan mal.

-¡¿No esta tan mal?! ¿Mal? ¡Nana! Esto da terror.

-Pero si tus ojos son verdes Zel.

-Gina, silencio.

-Eh, eh, eh, las dos, quietas.-aviso Granny.- Regina deja de comer, si no, tu madre me volverá loca, y tu Zelena, hija, por favor ponte el vestido, ya sabes lo que dice tu madre…

-Es la fiesta de tu hermana no un funeral.-recito Zelena.- De tanto que la repetimos debería ser la frase más dicha en el mundo…

-Muy bien, andando, no tardan los invitados en llegar.-dijo Granny.- ¡Ahora! –dio palmadas para que las dos salieran.

Regina se fue hacia su cuarto, mientras que Zelena se iba hacía el de ella, la mayor de las hermanas también se encontraban allí, junto con su magnífico esposo, el cual era adorado por su madre, quien fue por supuesto que le ánimo a Belle a casarse con él.

-Espero este sea el definitivo.-dijo Gold, Belle giro sus ojos azules, como le frustraba la voz de su marido.- ya es una vergüenza para la familia este jueguito.

-Lo será…-dijo ella con indiferencia, todos la veían como la hermana con cara larga, la seria, sin embargo ella no era así, al menos no lo era cuando de pequeña, o mucho antes de casarse con Gold.- ¿Qué tal me veo? –pregunto.

-Tapate los hombros.-dijo Gold cuando vio a su mujer con un vestido en el que se permitía ver los hombros.

-Pero así me siento cómoda.-dijo ella.

-¡Pero no es correcto!

Belle no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse los hombros de mala gana, si tan solo pudiese elegir ella, si tan solo hubiese elegido ella y no su madre, pero no, para su madre era importante todo, la religión, el estatus económico, en que trabaja, de que familia provenía, y bueno Gold lo tenía todo, era cristiano, era millonario, abogado, y era de las mejores familias del Oriente.

Entro a la oficina con mucho cuidado, saludo a la secretaria de su padre, haciéndole una seña de que hiciera silencio, que ella no estaba allí, la secretaría sonrió y siguió en lo de ella, Emma Swan podía escuchar desde allí a David, a su padre, hablar por celular; con cuidado saco su pendrive y empezó a imprimir las últimas hojas que había escrito de su libro… sonrió cuando las tuvo en la mano.

-¡Emma! –Dijo David entrando a la habitación.- Pensé que estarías todo el día en casa.

-Sí, pero la impresora de la casa no funciona.-dijo con pesar de ser descubierta.

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Emma se puso de nuevo su chaqueta roja, y puso su bolso en su hombro metiendo antes las impresiones de lo que había escrito.

-¿Qué imprimías?

-Oh, ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello.-dijo restándole importancia.

-No te distraigas mucho cariño, mira que todo esto será algún día tuyo.-sonrió orgulloso de su imperio de ventas de seguros.

-¿Todo esto? –pregunto.

-Y de tu hermana por supuesto…-suspiro poniendo sus manos en el escritorio.- debes aprender sobre el negocio, como vender seguros, le dices a tus clientes: _¿Sabe usted cuando va a morir? _Allí solo hay una respuesta hija.-empezó a instruirle.- entonces le pregunto: _¿Está usted 150% convencido de que a su mujer y a sus hijos no les faltara nada? _–Emma iba imitando a su padre… mientras le sonreía.- y ¡pum! ¡Ya les tienes! ¡Te digo que…!

-Los seguros no se venden, se venden solos.-interrumpió Emma.- te digo papá, Ruby puede hacer eso, yo soy mejor administrando, no se me da bien interactuar con la gente.

-Tu hermana es una mesera.

-¡Papá! Está informándose para tener su propia línea alimenticia.

-Tantos años estudiando para fregar platos…-sonrió a su hija.

-Ya me voy papi.

-Adiós cariño, no llegues tarde a cenar, si no, tu madre me volverá loco.

-Nunca llego tarde.

-Pero ya sabes…

-Sí, sí.

Emma salió de la oficina de su padre, su familia era reservada, y su madre siempre les había enseñado que la familia debía estar unida a la hora de las comidas, eran de las mejores familias, tenían la mejor venta de seguros, así que nada les faltaba, excepto creencia a la religión, Emma había crecido fuera de religiones, ya que su padre era anteriormente musulmán y su madre era judía, no entendía muy bien, el punto fue que su Mary Margaret su mamá se enamoró de su padre, causando un gran revuelo entre sus familias, pero su amor verdadero como le llamaba su mamá fue más fuertes, cuando nacieron ella y su hermana Ruby, decidieron que sus hijas creerían en lo que quisieran, ¿por qué seguir ciertos pasos? ¿Es por las apariencias, o por conocimiento? Pero eso nunca le hizo falta a Emma, era feliz con su familia, y fuera lo que fuera le daba gracias a quien le dio todo lo que tenía, así fuera el viento. Su teléfono sonó, suspiro audiblemente, era su novio… el que tanto amaba su madre.

-Killian…-dijo.-no… no puedo, hoy debo comer con mis padres… después te acompañaré a conocer a tu amiga.-sonrió.-si… adiós.

Llevaba saliendo tres meses con Killian, era un buen muchacho, pero no era como si sintieran lo que sus padres sintieron cuando estaban jóvenes.

La música sonaba, era ¿música hindú tal vez? Lo cierto era que todos bailaban alegres, Regina saludaba a uno que otro invitado, definitivamente lo que más odiaba de las fiestas era tener que saludar a tanta persona que ni siquiera la conocía, o solo estaba allí por apariencias.

-¡Estas hermosa! –le dijo Zelena cuando vio a Regina.

-Bueno… no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.-puso una cara de pesar.

-¡Cállate! –Se echó a reír.- esto sucede cuando tengo que pasar todo el día con mamá, y Belle.-comento haciendo reír a Regina.

-¡Zelena! Te queda hermoso ese vestido.-dijo Belle con una copa de champán.- Mamá dice que deberías estar entreteniendo a los invitados.-se dirigió a Regina.

-¡Sí, Gina! –Comento Zelena, que tenía agarrada de la mano a su hermana.- seguro que a estas alturas ya te sabes el protocolo de una fiesta de compromiso.

Regina empujo del hombro a su hermana menor haciéndola reír, Belle coloco sus ojos en blanco, era imposible esa actitud tan infantil de ambas, definitivamente ella era la única que iba a madurar.

-¡Belle, Gina, Zel! –les dijo un hombre a lo lejos, era su tío Marco.

-Tío Marco.-le abrazo Regina dándole dos besos en ambas mejillas.- ¿conseguiste a coger el avión?

-¡Saben que no me gusta tomar el avión!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Belle extrañada.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Por ese sueño que tuve, ¡el accidente!

-Pero tío ese sueño fue en 1967.-le recordó Zelena.

-Justo después de la guerra de los seis días, Israel tiene que responder muchas cosas.-suspiro, Marco era muy creyente de los sueños, y sobre todo de la religión, y no era como si se llevara muy bien con el pueblo de Israel, era un amante de la política.- como sea no me hubiera perdido nada de esto, además debo conocer el hombre que te llevo tan lejos, una vez más.-anunció.

-Tío… le quiero.-Zelena sabía que no del todo, así que puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto que debes amarlo.-dijo Belle.- es guapo, cristiano y rico.

-Sin dejar de lado, que es guapo, de mente abierta, trabajador, y considerado.-indico Gina

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Pero el dinero y la religión son para siempre… si no pregúntale a tu tía.

-Mira aquí viene.-dijo Regina.- Robín…-le llamo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.- él es mi tío Marco.

-Un gusto en conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío Robín.-le estrecho la mano.- ¡Bueno a bailar! Que hacemos aquí.

Todo el grupo se puso a bailar la canción que estaba en ese momento, el resto de la gente miraba a Regina y a Robín, apostando cuando ella terminaría con él, no era como si Regina Mills no tuviera experiencia en dejar a los hombres casi con un pie en el altar, pero Regina estaba segura, o eso quería hacer ver… que este sería el definitivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por haber comentado el anterior... o al menos haberlo leído... puede que ahora no este muy entretenido pero estoy comenzando, y déjenme decirles que escribir para otra serie es muy raro, y pues ustedes son nuevas lectoras para mi así que es algo ¿intimidante?, pero es algo que había estado queriendo hacer desde hace tiempo, escribir una fic Swan Queen, en fin... espero les llamara tanto la atención el capítulo anterior como para leer la fic hasta el final.**

**La fic no seguirá los diálogos de la película, ni la historia en si (para las que ya saben cual es ¬¬), si tendrá algunas lineas, pero dentro de la fic habrá más historia, y más historias para los personajes... no sé si me explique bien o si me entienden.**

**Dejen una RW para saber que leyeron :c T_T me harían feliz, y me animarían a escribir :c **

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, había bailado tanto la noche anterior que sus pies deseaban no ser usados hasta el nuevo año, su cabeza también podía pedir clemencia, ¿por qué su madre tenía esa mala costumbre de resonar los tacones? ¿Qué había hecho ella en la otra vida para merecer esto? Rezo para que su madre siguiera derecho y no entrara en su habitación, no quería un monologo de parte de su madre, no quería saber qué hora era, no deseaba escoger arreglos florales, odiaba esa parte de las bodas, organizarlas, aunque era más lo que hacía su madre y Robín juntos, que lo que hacía ella, Regina solo deseaba empezar su empresa… soltó el aire contenido cuando paso de largo, sonrió imaginándose la cara de Zelena cuando la despertara su mamá, se removió un poco dándose cuenta que en esa posición se encontraba incomoda, ¿por qué las personas tenían la necesidad de abrazar dormidas? Se giró a un lado, encontrando cabello que obviamente no era de ella.

-Gina deja de moverte.-dijo su hermana medio dormida.

-¡Ay no! –dijo audiblemente, entonces los tacones de su madre resonaron nuevamente, y si, esta vez iban hacía ella.

-¿Qué hacen las dos aquí? ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

-Nooo…-chillo Zelena cuando el cobertor le fue arrebatado.

-¿Saben qué hora es?

Regina giro los ojos, no dijo ni pio, solo se levantó de su cama y se fue directo al baño, dejando que su hermana recibiera el monologo, abrió la ducha con agua fría, necesitaba despertarse, suspiro audiblemente cuando el chorro cayo en su cuerpo, ¿de qué material eran las paredes? ¿De yeso? ¡Era como si su madre estuviera bañándose con ella!

-¡Y tú Regina deja de comer! Te pondrás como una vaca y el vestido no es para vacas.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, su madre era tan sofocante, nada parecido a su padre, él era… simplemente más comprensible, dejaba que sus hijas se expresaran, a él no le importaba mucho las cosas, solo él amor, mientras que su madre para buscar amor tenía una lista de requisitos, _dinero, apariencia, y religión_, eran vitales para ella, sintió pena por su hermana Belle, ella se había enamorado de alguien… nadie sabía quién era por supuesto, era el secreto mejor guardado de Belle, y cuando su madre la obligo a casarse con ese desquiciado controlador de Gold, todos vieron como Belle fue dejando de ser la dulce niña que siempre se divertía y pasaba a ser una copia de Cora Mills.

-¿Me estas escuchando Regina Mills? –pregunto su madre, tal vez la llevaba llamando desde hace tiempo.

-No madre.-dijo sincera.

-¡Que Killian ya está aquí! –soltó Zelena cuando Cora dio un portazo.

-Mierda…-susurro Regina, se le había olvidado que lo había invitado para que así pudiera conocer a su novia.- ¿Qué haces? –soltó Regina cuando noto que Zelena tenía intenciones de bañarse en su cuarto.

-¿Qué? ¡También quiero ver a Killian!

-Zel… él tiene novia.-sonrió envolviéndose en una toalla.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –Soltó exasperada.- ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo no se fije en mí?

-Tal vez, por qué siempre te ve como una niña…

-Perooo… ya no soy una niña, tengo veinte, ya no tengo dieciséis.-sonrió complacida.- ¡Oh mierda, mierda! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? –grito friolenta.

-Necesitaba agua fría.

-¿Crees que se fije esta vez en mi?

-¿Quién?

-¡Obama! ¿De quién hablamos Gina? –empezó a elevar la voz cuando escucho a su hermana afuera.

-¡Ah! Killian… no sé, la última vez que te vio todavía no tenías tetas…-se carcajeo cuando su hermana le tiro el paño con el cual se secaba el cabello.

-Hablo en serio… tal vez y su novia no sea tan bonita.

-Tal vez…-susurro Regina, no podía mentir, dudaba que Killian su mejor amigo tuviera una novia fea, él siempre andaba de novio de mujeres hermosas… mujeres que Regina solo podía mirar, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sus pensamientos fueron hasta allí.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto su hermana entrando de nuevo a su habitación, puesto que esta se había ido a buscar ropa para vestirse, ropa que llevaba su color favorito, negro.

-El negro…-río cuando Zelena giro los ojos.- el escotado.

-Bien.-sonrió Zelena.

Estaba nerviosa, siempre se ponía así cuando iba a conocer nueva gente, y más se ponía nerviosa si esas personas tenían una madre tan intimidante como aquella, esa sonrisa que le producía escalofrío… a lo mejor solo era una fachada y Cora era buena gente, pero de igual manera le intimidaba.

-Tranquila… ya verás que Regina te cae bien.-apretó Killian la mano de Emma.

-¿Qué hace Regina?

-Está tratando de abrir su propia empresa.

-Vaya… eso es magnífico.

-Lo es, ella es una mujer que siempre lucha por lo que quiere.

-¿Tu y ella son muy unidos?

-¿Celosa? –pregunto Killian.

Emma se quedó K.O por unos segundos, ella nunca era celosa, y en los pocos meses que llevaba con Killian, nunca había sentido celos, ni siquiera por aquella vez que una _''amiga'_' de él, casi se le abalanzaba para robarle un beso, así que no dudo en responderle sinceramente.

-No, sabes que no soy celosa.

-Algún día te haré sacar tu vena celosa.-se propuso Killian, haciendo sonreír a Emma.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero Regina está arreglándose.-interrumpió Cora.

-No tiene que pedir disculpas Cora.-dijo Killian levantándose.-Ella es mi novia, Emma Swan.

-Un placer.-dijo tímidamente Emma dándole la mano.

-El placer es mío…-dijo sentándose, haciéndole una seña para que ellos también se sentaran.- Entonces… ¿desde hace mucho salen?

-Oh, no, unos meses.-respondió Emma.

-¿Sabes? Mi hija… Regina se va a casar dentro de poco…-dijo Cora orgullosa.- con Robín Locksley.

-Vaya, ese chico es de buena familia.-dijo Killian.

-Es simplemente perfecto para Regina.-indico Cora.- ¿Y tú Emma? ¿Killian se quiere casar contigo?

Emma se sintió intimidada, abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba aquella pregunta, apenas estaban saliendo, miro sonriente a Killian que estaba divertido con la situación, por supuesto.

-Bueno… creo que él está esperando que yo se lo proponga a él.-soltó una risa nerviosa.

Su madre iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero Regina entro en ese momento corriendo hacia su mejor amigo.

-Mamá deja a la pobre mujer tranquila… ¡Killian!

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo, tenían tanto tiempo que no se veían, que le emocionaba todo aquello, cuando se terminaron de abrazar, ella le dio dos grandes besos en las mejillas, girando en si para ver a la tan mencionada novia de Killian, giro tan rápido que casi se mareo, entonces quedo frente a la misteriosa mujer que tanto le estaba quitando el sueño a su amigo, ¡y vaya que si le quitaba el sueño! Ella era simplemente… ¿había palabras para describirla?

-Tú debes ser Emma…-afirmo Regina enseguida.

-Sí, esa soy yo…-la rubia le tendió la mano, mientras que Regina la miro sin comprender, pero al final se la tomo.

-Un gusto conocerte Emma…

Emma le sonrió, aquella mujer era tan atractiva, sus ojos eran de color café intenso, podía quitarle el sueño sin duda alguna, se sentó cuando la mujer frente a ella lo hizo, donde anteriormente estaba su novio –el cual ahora se hallaba sentado al lado de Cora- el cabello de aquella mujer le llamaba tanto la atención que deseaba tocarlo, no podía despegar la vista de ella, sin escuchar la voz de Cora que había empezado hablar sobre la boda de su hija, Emma se riño así misma por estar viendo a esa mujer tan descaradamente, suspiro audiblemente, concentrándose en la conversación que aquellas personas mantenían.

-Ha estado comprometida cuatro veces contando esta…-le dijo Killian.

-¿Cuatro veces? –pregunto Emma alarmada.

-Mi hija es algo indecisa, yo por lo contrario siempre supe que mi esposo para toda la vida sería Henry.-dijo Cora con elegancia.- Mi favorito siempre fue Neal…-dijo Cora.

-Era un drogadicto mamá.-Regina ya estaba tan cansada de hablar y discutir eso con su madre.-El día de la fiesta de compromiso lo encontré en el baño con un polvo blanco en la nariz.

-¡Siempre sacas conclusiones antes de tiempo! –Exclamo Cora.- Tal vez era maquillaje.-dijo mirando a Emma.- Neal tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro.

-Si mamá… como digas.-corto, no iba a volver aquella discusión.

-¿Te casaras en un juzgado? –pregunto Emma tratando de hacer olvidar aquel tema, y vaya que si lo logro; aquella pequeña pregunta parecía ser una maldición lanzada por Emma, o un hechizo maligno, Killian le miro con los ojos alarmados, y una sonrisa casi invisible, Emma acababa de abrir la biblia entera.

-¡No! –Dijo enseguida Cora.- Por la iglesia, delante de Dios, obviamente… ¿tú… eres?

Emma frunció el ceño sin entender, ¿ella era qué? Una persona, ¿una mujer? ¿Era eso lo que la madre de Regina estaba preguntando?; Regina enseguida se fijó en la cara de la mujer, quería reír, pero no podía ser tan cruel, la pobre chica estaba pasando un aprieto y ella sabía que su madre era difícil de llevar.

-Mi madre pregunta que cual es tu religión…-le tradujo la pregunta estúpida de su madre.- tienes cara de musulmana… ¿o eres judía?

-Eh… yo…-¿aquella familia era devota de la religión? De inmediato se recordó cachetear a Killian por no decirle.- mis padres me criaron fuera de las religiones.-sonrió como tratando de disculparse.

-Discúlpenme, debo… hacer unas cosas.-dijo Cora gravemente alarmada por lo que acababa de escuchar, una atea en su casa, eso ni Dios se lo iba a perdonar.

-Oh…-susurro Regina, entrecerrando los ojos, sin duda alguna hubiera sido más fácil si la rubia hubiera dicho Judía, pero una atea, su madre iba a mandar a desinfectar y bendecir el mueble esa noche.- ¿Entonces… que eres?

-Bueno no soy judía…-dijo muy segura.

- ¿No crees en Dios? –pregunto Regina mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué te ofende que no haya crecido dentro de la religión?

-A mí no me ofende.-dijo segura, la mirada de Emma y Regina parecían estar haciendo un duelo.- ¿Por qué no te ofende a ti?

Emma iba a responder de una forma muy grosera, Killian ya había visto la cara que Emma había puesto, y sabía que esa cara no era precisamente para decirle a Regina lo bonita que estaba, si no se llevaba a su novia en ese instante iba a correr sangre, entonces sería aún peor, Cora se volvería loca afirmando que el mismísimo demonio había entrado en su casa, para poseer y destruir a su familia.

-¡Eh! –llamo Killian.- Creo que es hora de irnos… tenemos una reservación ¿quieres venir Gina? –pregunto Killian, no era precisamente que quisiera llevarse a Regina, de hecho rezaba para que se negara, pero si no calmaba los humos, entonces pronto llegaría el Papa para dar un exorcismo a Emma.

-No, no puedo… estoy cansada aun por la fiesta.-dijo Regina sonriéndole a Emma que ya había tomado la mano de Killian.

-Tal vez otro día.-trato de sonreír Emma.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –le respondió, los ojos de ambas mujeres parecían fusilarse y tirarse bolas de fuego, insoportable, esa era la palabra para describir a Emma.

-Muy bien, nos vamos entonces.- dijo Killian.- pórtate bien Regina.

-Un gusto concerté Emma.-se despidió de la rubia, cuando se cerró la puerta suspiro audiblemente.

Regina se dejó caer en el sofá, su corazón podía escucharse como los tacones de su madre cuando iba camino a despertarla, cerro fuertemente los ojos, trato de pensar en Robín, pero los ojos esmeraldas de Emma cubrían los ojos de Robín, entonces dejaba de ser Robín y empezaba a ser Emma, respiro frustrada, que mujer tan insufrible.

-¿Dónde está Killian? –pregunto Zelena espantando a Regina.

-Ya se fueron…-susurro.

-¡Demonios! –Dijo Zelena.- ¿y a ti que te pasa? –pregunto cuando miro a su hermana mirando fijamente el techo.

-La novia de Killian es atea…

-Oh… y mi madre te ha poseído ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin comprender.

-Vamos Regina, para ti eso nunca fue un problema… además no es como si _Daniela._-menciono el nombre deliberadamente.- precisamente hubiera sido católica… o un hombre.

-No hablemos de eso Zelena.-corto la morena.

-Bien… bien… lo siento.-dijo sincera su hermana de haber sacado el tema. Regina se tapó el rostro, quería gritar y golpear algo.- oye lo siento en serio, no quise sacar el tema…-dijo nuevamente Zelena arrepentida de haber mencionado a Daniela.- ¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién? –Frunció Regina el ceño.- Zel debes aprender hablar completo.

-¡La novia de Killian! –susurro en un grito mientras se iba al sofá donde estaba su hermana.

-Es…-Regina alzo su cabeza para apoyarla en las piernas de su hermana.- es…-volvió a decir buscando las palabras.- rubia.-dijo después de un rato.

-Eso quiere decir que es bruta.-sonrió Zelena.

-¡Zelena! –le dio un golpe a su hermana.

-Qué… me vas a decir que no es cierto.

-¿Qué no es cierto? –pregunto Belle entrando a la estancia, sentándose al frente de ellas.

-Belle, verdad que las rubias son brutas.-le empezó hablar Zelena.

-¡Claro que no! Algunas rubias son muy… muy inteligentes.- afirmo Belle muy segura de lo que decía, tanto que Regina y Zelena la miraron como tratando de buscar la mentira, o la ironía en sus palabras, o incluso tratando de buscar las expresiones de su madre en ella, pero no encontraron nada, Regina se sentó enseguida, y Zelena se sentó derecha, ambas miraron a Belle sorprendidas.- ¿Qué? –pregunto a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? –pregunto Regina.

-¿Así como?

-Así como si conocieras muchas rubias… así como si… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! –sonrió Zelena tapándose la boca para reír.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto de nuevo Belle.

-¿has estado con una rubia?

-¡Oh por Dios! –se carcajeo Regina imaginándose a su hermana mayor en esas, era simplemente imposible, pero entonces dejo de reírse cuando encontró el rostro de Belle serio.- Ay cristo.-susurro.

-¡Con ustedes es imposible hablar! –Se recompuso Belle.- ¿Cómo se atreven a decirme eso? ¡Debería darles asco! –les grito en la cara, se paró tan rápido como había llegado dejando a sus hermanas en un estado de incomprensión.

-¿Tú crees que? –pregunto Zelena.

-No…-negó rotundamente Regina.- ¡Vamos! Mírala… ella es una versión mejorada de Cora Mills.-Ambas hermanas se miraron queriendo creer el hecho de que su hermana era más Cora que Belle, pero aquella pequeña conversación, y aquellos segundos en los que Belle se mantuvo callada les dejo pensando.

-Después de todo no eres la única.-lo único que Zelena recibió a cambio fue un almohadazo por parte de Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la tardanza... pero... vale no tengo excusas me la pase leyendo fics olvidando las mías :c, espero este capítulo les guste.**

**Repito, la fic no esta siguiendo precisamente los diálogos de la película, o la historia, simplemente me baso en ella; esta de más decir que los personajes de ouat no me pertenecen.**

**PD: comenten :c que de esto vivo, ah no, pero dejen una RW si leen, me hace saber que ustedes leen y entonces se que escribo para alguien :c.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Su madre no paraba de hablar, ¿Cómo es que no se cansaba? Siempre parloteando de todo, respiro antes de entrar a la cocina, casi ríe cuando vio a su hermana mayor peleando con su madre sobre la comida que estaba haciendo, siguió su camino hasta donde estaba su padre leyendo el periódico.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que estás haciendo? –pregunto Mary Margaret.

-Una ensalada griega mamá.-respondió Ruby girando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué haces ensalada griega? ¿No te gusta mi comida?

-¡Sí que me gusta mamá! Pero quiero aprender nuevas culturas.

-Nuevas culturas, nuevas culturas ¡Ja! –Respondió Mary Margaret.- ¡Deberías aprender más sobre la tuya! La cultura India, que ustedes hayan nacido aquí no significa que no aprendan de su cultura.

-Bueno he estado pensando en irme de mochilera por India.-Informo Ruby entusiasmada.

-¡Te has vuelto loca! –grito alarmada Mary, que fijo su rostro en el de su marido cuando soltó una risita por lo bajo.- No puedes ir, los robos, los secuestros, ¡la prostitución! ¡Y la ropa interior sucia que tendrás! ¿Cómo la vas a lavar?

-¿Ibas a llevar ropa interior? –pregunto divertida Emma ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su madre.

-Pero quien te entiende…-dijo Ruby.

-Ya me tengo que ir, no comeré con ustedes hoy.-hablo Emma tratando de calmar a su hermana y mamá.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que es importante para nosotros comer en familia Emma.

-Mamá tu sabias que iba a ir con Killian a jugar tenis.-dijo cansada de repetirle las cosas a su madre.

-Si pero… ¿por qué no lo invitas a comer?

-¡Si Emma! Ya sabes que Killian es el mejor de los hombres… un santo completo.-dijo Ruby.

Emma en ese momento iba a responder, pero tocaron la puerta, se dispuso a ir abrirla ganándose un reproche de su madre por la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¡Iré a jugar tenis madre! –dijo está abriéndole la puerta a Killian para dejarlo pasar.

-¡Hey preciosa! –dijo el moreno dándole un beso.

-Killian.-sonrió algo incomoda por el apodo, ella no era muy empalagosa, o al menos no con Killian.

-¡Killiaaaaan! –grito con emoción Mary Margaret.

Emma giro sus ojos junto con Ruby, ambas sabían que su madre amaba el novio de Emma, siempre hablaba bien de él, podía decirse que le besaba los pies, no era que no fuera un buen tipo, porque para ser sinceros Killian Jones, era un buen hombre, Emma aún se preguntaba cómo es que él se había fijado en ella, no era como si ella tuviera tanta experiencias con los hombres. Suspiro frustrada cuando su madre empezó a convencer a Killian para quedarse a comer.

-Mamá ya sabes que no podemos.-dijo nuevamente.-Vamos Killian.-la rubia tomo de su novio por el brazo casi arrastrándolo hasta la entrada.

-Tal vez para la próxima señora Swan, hasta luego señor Swan.-dijo Killian desde la puerta.

Emma suspiro frustrada, amaba a su madre, de verdad lo hacía, pero siempre era muy pesada, y estaba encima de ella todo el tiempo, en el fondo sabía por qué era, y también sabía muy bien por qué su madre trataba de meterle a Killian hasta por los codos, hacía años que Mary Margaret le buscaba novio a Emma, para tratar de que esa ''rebeldía de juventud'' como la llamaba ella, se le pasará, sonrió con desgana, cómo una madre que criaba a sus hijas fuera de las religiones era tan cerrada de mente para ese tipo de cosas, era algo normal, bueno para Emma y Ruby lo era, y en el fondo sabía que David las apoyaba, su padre siempre estaba para apoyarlas a ambas, miro por la ventanilla mordiéndose las uñas inquietas, no se sentía en un ambiente cómodo, se sentía mejor cuando Killian era solo su amigo, hizo una mueca al recordar como Killian le había pedido que fuera su novia, y cuando Mary Margaret chillo de la felicidad, literalmente.

-¡Eh! Emma, ¿en qué piensas? –pregunto el moreno trayéndola de sus recuerdos.

-Nada… solo me preguntaba con quién iríamos a jugar.-trato de mentir, no era muy buena, pero parecía que su novio se había tragado aquella débil mentira.

-¡Ah! Eso, iremos con Graham y Regina.

-¿Quién es Graham?

-Es un amigo que tenemos Gina y yo en común, estudio con ella y luego los tres nos hicimos amigos.-respiro audiblemente.- estaba pensando que tú podías jugar con Regina, y yo con Graham, le debo un juego a él.-dijo la más rápido posible al notar el cambio de cara en Emma.

-Killian…

-Por favor dale una oportunidad a Gina, sé que te ataco por el hecho de no ser religiosa precisamente…

-¡Religiosa! ¡Killian me trato de atea! Ella y su madre, ¡Atea Killian! ¡Atea! –dijo perdiendo la serenidad que más o menos había recuperado al salir de su casa.

-Vale, vale, disculpa por no haberte dicho nada sobre lo religiosa que era la familia Mills…-le tomo la mano a Emma con suavidad.- pero te prometo que si te tomas un poquito de tu tiempo para conocer a Gina, de seguro se convertirán en las mejores amigas.-termino de decir cuando aparco el carro en el estacionamiento.

-Sí, las mejores amigas por siempre.-refunfuño saliendo del auto seguida por Killian.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, el moreno pago la entrada para Emma, puesto que ella no era una socia del club y luego entraron; la rubia podía ver a lo lejos a la morena, trago fuertemente cuando vio las piernas estilizadas de la que iba a ser su compañera de juego… sacudió su cabeza esas palabras no habían sonado indicadas para la situación, a medida que se iban acercando podía visualizar mejor el cuerpo de la morena, y vaya que, qué cuerpo, se sintió irremediablemente pequeña, llegaron a donde se hallaba Regina, entonces Emma pudo ver al hombre que seguramente era Graham, no había notado su silueta a lo lejos, estaba demasiado ocupada observando a la Diosa Griega que era su compañera, _''Diosa Griega, ¿en serio Emma?''_ le pregunto su subconsciente.

-Hola Emma, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Regina terminando de saludar a Killian.

-Eh, bien… si bien… ¿y tú? –trato de ser lo más fría posible, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya Regina le había dejado un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bien.-sonrió esta ante el trance de la rubia.- él es Graham.-presento al castaño.

-Un gusto señorita Swan.-saludo este.

-Por favor dígame Emma, el gusto es mío.-respondió amablemente ella.

-Como gustes.-sonrió Graham.- ¿No vamos a la cancha Killian? O ya asumes que te derrote.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños amigo.-respondió el moreno.- nos vemos en un rato cariño.-se despidió con un pequeño beso de Emma, Regina observo la escena entrecerrando los ojos… si tan solo pudiera ella…

-Entonces… ¿vamos a jugar o…? –pregunto Emma sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, vamos, por aquí.

Ambas mujeres tomaron un camino diferente al que habían ido los otros dos hombres, ambas se prepararon y se pusieron cada una al lado de la cancha, Regina le extendió una pelota de tenis a la rubia, esta hizo que rebotara unas cuantas veces en el suelo y luego se preparó para hacer su tiro, podía sentir la mirada fija de su contrincante, entonces le pego a la pelota, y esta se vio retenida por la malla.

-Vaya…-sonrió Regina divertida.- ¿Sabes? Aquí dan clases de tenis.

El comentario hizo que Emma entrecerrara los ojos, ¿qué se creía esa mujer? Primero era atea, y ahora la trataba de ignorante, solo había sido un fallo, ella sabía perfectamente jugar tenis, estaba segura de sus conocimientos en el tenis, se dirigió a la banca, tomando otra pelota verdosa, miro con irritación a la morena, y esta se la devolvió, Regina entrecerró los ojos, si así jugaba le ganaría fácilmente, la morena se preparó, y Emma realizo el mismo procedimiento anterior, repico la pelota unas cuantas veces en el suelo, para ambas parecía que el tiempo iba lento, de repente la raqueta de Emma toco la pelota, pasando exitosamente la barrera, Regina golpeo nuevamente la pelota regresándola al campo de Emma; ambas continuaron sin interrupción corriendo de un lado a otro, sin dejar caer la pelota, o sin cometer error alguno, hasta que Emma le dio con demasiado fuerza desviando la pelota no hacía un lado de la cancha, ni hacía la raqueta de Regina, la pelota fue directo a la frente de su rival, estimulando que Regina cayera al suelo cuando sintió el golpe.

-Carajo…-susurro Emma, la rubia soltó la raqueta y corrió hasta el otro lado del campo, donde la morena seguía en el suelo, Emma se agacho con cuidado a su lado.- ¿Regina? –pregunto con miedo.

-Sí que golpeas duro.-dijo Regina poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-Lo siento mucho… no quería….-trato de disculparse.

-Parecía que si querías.-interrumpió la morena, lanzándole una mirada a Emma.

-No, no, no, te juro que… que mi intención… no fue golpearte.-trato de decir muy rápido, trabándose en el proceso, Regina cambio su expresión, Emma parecía que iba a morir de un infarto, esto la estaba divirtiendo.

-Entonces querías matarme.-afirmo tratando de sentarse, mientras se sobaba la frente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Emma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos _''Genial Emma, ahora te acusaran de intento de homicidio… y no a cualquier persona''_ empezó diciendo la vocecilla de su subconsciente _''si no una mujer religiosa… ¡ja! Ya me imagino a la señora Cora diciendo que una atea mato a su hija. ''_ –Te juro que no… yo… yo…

-¡Hey! Que estoy de broma…-la risa divertida de Regina hizo que Emma cayera sentada en el asfalto de la cancha, se quedó con la boca abierta, ahora sí que quería matarla, se quedó mirándola mientras esta se reía de ella y de su cara, su risa era… era simplemente el mejor sonido que había escuchado en su vida.- Casi te da un infarto… ¿estás bien? –pregunto Regina dejando de reír, pero su sonrisa aún estaba instalada en sus labios.

-Pensé que ibas a morir y te ríes de mí.-soltó Emma levantándose.

-¡Oye que era una broma! –se paró de inmediato Regina, mareándose en el proceso cayendo ahora en los brazos de Emma que lograron sostenerla.

-Woha, con cuidado chica.-le dijo Emma muy cerca de su cara, impregnándola de su colonia, y de su aliento mentolado, ¿de qué color eran sus ojos? Ahora que los miraba de cerca tenía la duda…- bueno, pues tu broma casi me mata.-dijo Emma aun cerca de ella.

-Si… lo siento, es que sonabas graciosa, tan preocupada.-sonrió nuevamente.- parecía que casi le ibas a empezar a creer en Dios, y empezar a rogarle que estuviera viva.-soltó la morena.

-Yo nunca dije que tu Dios no existiera.-se alejó un poco de Regina, tratando de que esta se estabilizara.

-Lo siento… no quise decir eso.-empezó a decir Regina.- era solo un decir, y a decir verdad me diste mucho que pensar.

-¿Ha si? –pregunto Emma distraída mientras iba por sus cosas, siguiendo a Regina luego para ir a los vestidores.

-Si… bueno, me hiciste hacerme muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo, ¿por qué nacemos dentro de una religión? Si aún no somos lo suficientemente conscientes de nuestros gustos, y si no queremos pertenecer, o si, queremos pertenecer a otra, o sea me refiero, soy católica porque mi familia lo es, no es como si yo lo hubiera elegido, sin embargo tus padres te dieron la oportunidad de elegir una religión si lo deseabas.-termino de decir entrando a los baños.

-Mis padres también pertenecieron a una religión, eran de diferentes religiones, y ante sus sociedades no estaba bien visto una relación entre ellos, así que ambos se salieron para poder estar juntos…-le confeso Emma.

-Vaya… no lo sabía, ahora me siento mal por tratarte de atea.-comento Regina.- por allá debe haber una ducha vacía.- le indico a la rubia.

-¡Regina! –La llamo antes de que la morena se metiera en los baños.- siento mucho haberte golpeado, soy algo torpe.-luego se giró para irse a dar una ducha, dejando a la morena sola con una sonrisa.

Luego de que todos se ducharan se fueron al café del club, hablando de cosas banales se terminaron de pasar la tarde.

-Mañana tengo una competencia de equitación Killian, vas a venir ¿cierto? –pregunto Regina.

-Gina lo siento, pero mañana tengo planes, reuniones ya sabes.-dijo con pesar.- ¡Pero! ¿Por qué no vas tú? –pregunto a Emma, provocando que esta pusiera cara de circunstancia.

-Eh… yo.-empezó a decir Emma.

-Vamos, será divertido, solo te sentarás a verme…-sonrió Regina.

-Está bien… iré.-sonrió Emma, tal vez Killian tenía razón, quizá sí podrían ser amigas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya llegue con un nuevo capítulo, seguro no extrañaron la fic (estrategias para que comenten e_e) (sí, lo anterior fue una indirecta para que dejen RW) En fin, estos días o años whatever que deje de publicar me dio tiempo para pensar, ah, entonces... decidí a ponerle más drama a la fic :3 porque yolo y porque lo mío es hacer sufrir, siento si alguien shippea a Belle y a Gold :c pero es necesario. **

**Espero les este gustando la fic, prometo (la verdad no prometo nada porque entonces nunca se da) publicar seguido, :c dejen RW po, que para eso les pago, u_u además siento que le escribo a la nada. **

**Lean hijas, y dejen RW por el amor a swanqueen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

¿Se podía ser más perfecta en esta vida? Emma miraba desde las gradas como Regina se desenvolvían en el terreno, es que ella simplemente avanzaba con una delicadeza, veía como se balanceaba sobre su caballo, parecía una reina, realmente tenía aires de realeza, todos la veían realizar sus ejercicios, y con la desenvoltura que los hacía, años de práctica supuso, pudo ver la felicidad de la morena plasmada en su rostro, esa sonrisa que le podía quitar el aliento hasta a un ciego, y pararle el corazón a cualquiera, era la última vuelta de la morena, y los ojos chocolates buscaron los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia, sonriéndole, empezó nuevamente con los ejercicios esta vez iba algo más rápido y Emma pensó que ella se iba a caer, pero que ridícula había sido, Regina tenía total control sobre su caballo, cuando termino la rubia aplaudió de inmediato, y podía ver como las demás personas decían lo buena que era, espero a que el resto hiciera lo mismo, después de todo estaban en una competencia, esperaba de verdad que Regina ganara, frunció el ceño, la madre de la morena no estaba allí, pero si una chica pelirroja, y un señor que aplaudieron con orgullo cuando esta termino, tal vez eran amigos, o familiares de ella; todos los competidores volvieron a salir, y un señor algo gordo y sudoroso, vestido en un traje que Emma le pareció bastante incómodo y caluroso presento a los ganadores, ni en el tercero ni en el segundo lugar Regina había sido nombrada, Emma busco la mirada Regina, esta veía a la pelirroja y al señor, luego fijo sus ojos chocolates en los de ella, entonces en su cabeza se volvió a formular la misma pregunta ¿se podía ser más perfecta en esta vida? Creyó caer en el color profundo de aquellos ojazos, eran tan atrayentes, le quitaban el aliento, esa sonrisa que podía alumbrar las noches más oscuras, entonces el nombre de la morena se escuchó, había ganado.

-Felicidades.-dijo el gordo panzón por el micrófono.

De repente el celular de Emma sonó.

-¿Alo? –trato de escuchar del otro lado.

-Em, es tu padre…

-¡Ah! Papá, llegaré algo tarde, Killian se quiere quedar un poco más.-había mentido, antes de salir les había dicho a sus padres que iba a un juego con Killian.

-Killian acaba de llamar, dijo que cuando regresaras que si podías llamarlo.-soltó David.

-Papá yo…-mierda la habían descubierto mintiendo ¡ella que nunca mentía!

-Mary Margaret no lo sabe… por favor cuídate.-dijo sin más.

-Si papá, te quiero y gracias.-dijo realmente agradecida.

Bajo de las gradas dándose cuenta de que la morena ya estaba cerca con su medalla, tenía que darle una explicación a su padre, y la verdad era que no sabía por qué había mentido, después de todo Regina y ella solo intentaban ser buenas amigas, pero algo en su interior hizo que mintiera, sobre todo a su madre, sabía que podía confiar en Ruby, y también en su padre, pero Mary Margaret era otra historia, ella… bueno no sabía cómo explicarlo, sonrió cuando llego abajo, esperando a que Regina terminara de abrazar al señor.

-¡Oh! Papá ella es Emma, Emma mi padre, Henry Mills, y ella es mi hermana menor, la adoptada…-se echó a reír, Regina y Belle le habían puesto así, ya que esta siempre se vestía de negro.- Zelena, Zel ella es Emma.

-Un gusto de conocerlos a ambos.-dijo Emma saludándolos a los dos, Zelena la escudriño, sabía muy bien que ella era la novia de su amor secreto Killian, pero había algo en el ambiente que no la hacía desconfiar de ella.

-¿Vamos a comer Emma? –pregunto Regina.

-No quiero molestar, si ustedes tenían planes.-dijo de inmediato.

-¡No te preocupes hija! –Dijo Henry a Emma.- Después de todo, Gina vive con nosotros, ya tendremos tiempo para celebrar, vamos Zely.-le dijo su padre, haciendo reír a Gina.

-¡Papá! –Le llamo Zelena, tenía tiempo que no la llamaba de aquella manera, ella era la única de sus hermanas que tenía un apodo ridículo de parte de su padre.- ¿Por qué no Zel? –empezó a correr detrás de él, Regina giro sus ojos y luego se acercó a Emma, ya se encontraban solas en el pie de las gradas.

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas? Soy buena o mala en esto.-pregunto poniéndole tiernamente el casco que había utilizado en la competencia sobre la cabellera rubia de Emma.

-Creo que eso ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo…-hizo un mohín ante el gesto de la morena.- Eres… o sea… woow.-solo pudo formular este conjunto de palabras torpemente haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.- Felicitaciones por el primer lugar.

-¡Andando Emma! –dijo tratando de terminar con los halagos de la rubia tirándola de un brazo.-espera aquí voy a cambiarme.-la dejo esperando afuera mientras iba a los vestidores, no sin antes quitarle el casco a la rubia.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Podía sentir su corazón latir a mil, y sabía que no era la adrenalina de ir sobre su caballo, ni de haber ganado, era por haber estado tan cerca de Emma cuando le puso el casco, había sido tan tierna, se veía tierna, ella era tierna, ¿desde cuándo pensaba tanto? ¡Ni siquiera Robín ocupaba tanto sus pensamientos! En un principio se prometió alejar a la rubia, ser… fría, e indiferente con ella pero simplemente esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ella la desarmaba, y hacía que no tuviera pensamiento sano en su cabeza, prueba de esto es que la había invitado a cenar, ahora sí que había perdido la razón.

-Ya estoy.-dijo saliendo ya lista.

-Vaya, ¿siempre vas vestida como si fueras a ser fotografiada por paparazis?

-¿Es eso un halago señorita Swan? –le pregunto acercándose.

-Puede…-dijo Emma pronunciando la palabra lentamente y muy cerca de ella.

-Entonces vamos a comer… o esperamos a los paparazis.

-Usted primero.-dijo Emma haciéndose a un lado.

Ambas iban caminando juntas una al lado de la otra, podían notar el perfume de la otra, y el calor… y vaya que si hacía calor entre ellas, de repente Regina se paró tomando la mano de Emma que seguía avanzando.

-Es aquí…-sonrió divertida.

-Ah…-se sonrojo _''torpe Emma, torpe''_ le dijo la rubita en su cabeza, ambas se sentaron en una mesa para dos, seguido le llego un mesero, tendiéndoles el menú.-Gracias.

-Gracias…-dijo también la morena.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste…

-Otra…-dijo Emma sonriendo de medio lado.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué tu mamá no estaba en la competencia?

-Oh eso…-Emma se golpeó mentalmente fijándose que su acompañante se había tensado.- A mi madre le desagrada que yo haga equitación.

-¿Pero por qué? Es usted increíble, además su padre y hermana se veían muy orgullosos.

-Si bueno, mi madre y hermana…-suspiro.- otra, una mayor que yo… son otro tema.-explico mientras llamaba al mesero y hacia el pedido.- Una ensalada por favor y zumo de manzana ¿Qué vas a pedir tu Emma?

-Ejem, yo… quiero una milanesa de pollo y una soda de naranja.-dijo esta.

-Cuéntame de ti Emma.-pidió Regina tratando de desviar el tema hacía la rubia.

-No hay mucho que saber de mí…-dijo tímida.

-Oh vamos, sé que hay algo de bajo de esa fachada tan tranquila… ¿trabaja?

-No… bueno si… no… si, no exactamente.- dijo al final, provocando que Regina que estaba tomando agua casi la escupiera.

-Vaya… entonces…-dijo divertida, casi riendo por el enredo de la mujer.

-Mi padre quiere que trabaje en su empresa de seguros, yo solo soy una aprendiz.-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Y tú quieres eso Emma?

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajar para mi padre en los seguros? –La rubia sonrió casi con desgana.- No… a mi… a mí me gusta escribir…

-¿Ah sí? –Pregunto de repente muy interesada en aquella nueva información.- ¿y qué escribes Emma? –Dijo apartando los brazos de la mesa, para dar paso a su comida.- Gracias.-La rubia solo asintió como agradecimiento.

-Eh, no, no son cosas de… ya sabe principiante, apenas estoy aprendiendo, no querría leer nada de mí.

-Me gustaría saber que escribes Emma…-se metió un bocado a la boca.- quiero saber que pasa por tu mente.-dijo luego de un rato.

Después comieron en un silencio cómodo, entre miradas, escudriñándose, Regina no había pensado en lo que había dicho, ni siquiera lo pensó, ¿le había confesado que quería conocerla? Que le daba curiosidad saber sobre ella, que quería saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos al despertar y al dormir, ahora sí que estaba loca, debía pensar en Robín, no podía haber más nadie en su mente si no Robín y solo él, debía concentrarse en la boda.

-Fue un placer volver a verte Emma.-dijo Regina cuando acabaron de salir del restaurant.

-El mío también.-dijo mirándola fijamente en los ojos, esos ojos que tanto la atrapaban, no quería dejarla en ese momento, hubiera querido pasar con ella todo el día.

-Hmmm…-hizo un sonido con su boca cerrada, esperando que algo se le ocurriera para volver a ver a la rubia.- Este viernes iré con mis hermanas a New York… cosas de bodas ya sabes.-dijo en un susurro.- me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo…y con mis hermanas.-dijo a lo último rápidamente.

-Eh… si… claro… no espera.-dijo recordando algo.- le prometí a mi hermana pasar con ella este fin de semana.-iba a matar a Ruby.

-Oh…-su rostro mostraba claramente que estaba desilusionada.- ¿Por qué no llevas a tu hermana?

-¿En serio? ¿No te molestaría tener que interactuar con otra atea? –pregunto divertida.

-Vale, pensé que habíamos dejado ese tema por la paz.-sonrió, su dentadura era tan blanca, y atrayente.

-Mi hermana y yo iremos…-dijo embelesada por el rostro sonriente de la morena.

-Bien… entonces te pasare buscando por tu casa…

-¿Tienes mi dirección?

-Killian…-fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse dejando a la rubia frente a un taxi.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Regina estaba ligando abiertamente con una mujer, y ella estaba comprometida, y se suponía que también estaba locamente enamorada por aquel hombre, resoplo, debía convencer a Belle de ir con ellas, no sería fácil, pero seguro que entre ella y su hermana menor la convencerían, _''Robín, Robín, Robín, Robín…''_ repetía Regina una mantra en su cabeza.

-¡Gina! –La llamo su hermana menor apenas entro a la casa.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿A dónde llevaste a Emma?

-¿Detective te dicen?

-Venga… cuenta.

-Estuvimos hablando… y se nos fue el tiempo.-se encogió de hombros.-Debes ayudarme a convencer a Belle de ir a NY con nosotras.

-¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño.- Pensé que seríamos solo tú y yo…

-Oh… ¿celosa?

-¿De Belle? ¡Nah! –dijo riendo.

-Quiero que venga porque… Emma y su hermana vendrán con nosotras.

-¡Uuuuh! Emma.-dijo el nombre de la rubia con un acento juguetón.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada… Emmmmaaaaa.

-¡Zelena no es lo que piensas!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Quieres tener una mejor amiga? ¿Desde cuándo? –pregunto su hermana divertida.

-No quiero tenerla como mejor amiga…. Solo intento… tener una amiga….

-Sí, porque Regina Mills es experta haciendo amistades.

-Ya cállate Zelena, deja de ser tan infantil, por eso Killian nunca te para.

-El lado bueno de todo esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Killian?

-¡Sí! O sea, si tú te llevas a Emma, yo me quedo con Killian y todos felices.

-Deja de alucinar, me casaré con Robín ¿ves? –le señalo el anillo de compromiso que se hallaba en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué veo? –pregunto extrañada su hermana.

-El…-la cara de Regina iba de estar serena hasta tener una cara de pánico.- Mierda… ¿Dónde está? –Zelena al ver la cara de desesperación de su hermana empezó a reírse.- ¡De qué te ríes idiota! Ayúdame a buscarlo.

-Seguro está en tu cuarto.-dijo mientras subía riéndose.

Ambas mujeres subieron a la habitación de Regina, empezando a buscar el anillo que se suponía debía estar en el dedo anular de la morena, y no perdido.

-Regina, respira, seguro lo encontraremos.

-¿Qué buscan? –Pregunto el padre de ambas mujeres.

-Eh…-¿qué le iba a decir? Papá, perdí el anillo que me dio Robín.

-Gina perdió el anillo que le dio Robín.-No, pero seguro Zelena si lo haría.

-¡Zelena!

-¿Qué?

-Toma.-dijo Henry tendiéndole algo brillante entre sus dedos, divertido por la situación.

-¡Oh Dios! El anillo, casi muero de un infarto padre.-dijo poniéndoselo en su dedo anular.

-Cariño, me lo diste antes de la competencia… -dijo Henry riéndose, para luego girarse saludar a su hija Belle que venía al cuarto de la morena y luego se marchó.

-Me hiciste sudar, y el anillo lo tenía papá.-le reprocho Zelena tirándose en la cama.

-Lo siento...-susurro.- Belle ¿iras con nosotras a NY?

-Si Gold…

-¡Deja de pedirle permiso a Gold! –le grito Zelena harta de que todo tuviera que ser supervisado por Gold; tanto Regina como Belle miraron boquiabiertas la reacción de su hermana.- ¡Qué! Gina me vas a decir que a ti no te molesta eso… deja de pedirle permiso como si fuera tu padre… él no lo es, eres dueña de tu vida Belle, y quieras o no vendrás con nosotras a NY.-Belle se quedó mirando a su hermana, tenía tantas ganas de volver a tener la relación que tenía con sus hermanas antes, pero… sabía que Gold iba a castigarla y no de una manera muy civilizada.

-No.-dijo rotundamente.- Ustedes serán unas niñas infantiles que no saben lo que es una vida de casados, pero cuando se casen verán que deben tomar decisiones juntos.-miro a Regina.- tu deberías empezar a comportarte como una dama.-se giró para salir, pero Zelena se lo impidió cerrando la puerta.

-No saldrás, ¿Qué te pasa Belle? Gina y yo nos esforzamos por acércanos a ti, y tú solo te alejas, ¿por qué?

-Zel… creo que es mejor dejarla.-le dijo Regina y Belle se lo agradeció con la mirada.

-¡No! Es nuestra hermana, y se está pareciendo a nuestra madre, ¡tú nunca querías parecerte a Cora! Cuando estábamos pequeñas eras la primera en criticarla… ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué ya no sales con nosotras? –Zelena estaba demasiado enojada, estaba harta de la situación, y sobre todo estaba harta de tener a Gold entre su familia, por fuera se veía como un cristiano devoto de Dios, pero Zelena sabía que Gold tenía cola que le pisaran, sabía que algo le hacía a su hermana, y eso no se le quitaría de la cabeza, no después de haber escuchado a su hermana llorando en la habitación de invitados, mientras que su _''adorado''_ marido le decía que se callase; Belle estaba tensa, su hermana menor la estaba acorralando, y ella no iba aguantar mucho más.

-No entiendes.-fue lo único que dijo, en un tono seco; el tono hizo que Regina la mirara asustada.

-¿Qué no entendemos? –dijo la morena.

-No es el momento ni el lugar, le diré a Gold que iré con ustedes, pero no les prometo nada.-dijo levantándose, esta vez Zelena le dio paso, y Belle salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Regina.

-Nada…-miro a la morena.- solo que hay personas que van y se dan golpes por el pecho en la iglesia, y resulta que son una basura de persona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento tardar tanto, me había ido de viaje, luego me enferme, aun sigo algo indispuesta, pero lo cierto es que tenía un pequeño bloqueo, no se si lo notaron, seguro no ;), pero en fin, no quería alargar la espera, además de que posiblemente las siguientes semanas, se me hagan pesadas, porque me prepararé para una prueba de selección para entrar a la universidad, pero tranquilas que hago tiempo para escribir. Que disfruten el capítulo, gracias a todas por sus RW, me hacen feliz, y me hacen sentir leída(? espero los comentarios de este capítulo :).**

**Esta de más decir que los personas de esta fic no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo que Regina me perteneciera :c**

**PD: Siento si hay errores, pero me arde la vista, así que cualquier cosa me dicen.**

**Buena lectura, y dejen RW :c**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Emma entro a su casa, estaba aparentemente vacía, suspiro cerrando fuerte los ojos, después de todo no tendría que mentir del por qué tardo tanto en llegar a casa, tenía la oportunidad de decirle a su madre que había llegado temprano, ya que ella no se encontraba, no sabía a qué hora realmente había llegado _''deja de pensar tanto, por eso siempre descubren tus mentiras''_ decía la pequeña rubia en su cabeza, estaba inclinada en la puerta esperando a que su corazón se calmara un poco, entre mentir, y esos cabellos color azabache, esos ojos que parecían infinitos, y la imagen de una morena montada en su cabello, sonriendo tan natural, no iba a durar mucho tiempo viva.

-¡Emma! –La voz de su madre entrando del patio trasero, la sobresalto.- ¿qué haces allí? Ven a merendar estamos en el patio.

Emma cerro nuevamente los ojos, ¿qué iba a decir? _''¡no pienses idiota!'' _rodo los ojos para ella, a veces pensaba que estaba loca, se preguntaba si esa voz, estaría en la mente de todos, estaba caminando hacía el patio trasero, allí estaban su hermana, su padre y su madre, sonrió a su padre, cuando este le guiño un ojo cómplice.

-¿Cómo te fue con Killian? –pregunto su madre.

-Euh, bien… estuvo… bastante bien.-dijo tratando de calmar su respiración, no debía pensar.

-¡Me alegro cariño! –Dijo su madre muy alegre.- No sé, pero yo creo que esto me huele a boda.-dijo demasiado alegre esta vez.

-Mamá… no hables sin…

-¡Pero es que acaso no ves cómo te mira! –dijo con su acento.

-Mamá…-susurro, sentándose al lado de su padre, frente a su hermana.

-Ya te veo con tu vestido de…

-Este fin de semana Ruby y yo vamos a salir con unas amigas.-le corto Emma, cuando su madre se ponía en ese plan, le fastidiaba, y hacía que su actitud se volviera borde.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si estuviste casi toda la semana con Killian! El fin de semana es de familia.-dijo Mary Margaret.

-Déjalas que vayan, necesitan distraerse.-Dijo David mirando a su hija.- Ellas saben lo que hacen.-miro a Emma dándole a entender de que confiaba en ella, sin embargo, quería que le dijera la verdad, Emma en silencio asintió, dándole a entender de que ella se lo diría todo.

-David…-susurro Mary Margaret como si su esposo la hubiera golpeado.-Sabes que los fines son en familia… yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa salida.-dijo dando por sentado que la conversación se había acabado.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo salir? –dijo Emma parándose de inmediato de la mesa de aquel jardín.

-Madre.-le llamo Ruby, reprochándole con la mirada, lo que acababa de hacer; hasta ese momento ella se había mantenido en silencio, no queriendo arruinar la posible mentira de su hermana.-Emma estudia, es una mujer…

-Es una niña…-_Para unas cosas_. Pensó Ruby.

-¡Emma ya tiene 23 años madre! –Le dijo alzando algo la voz, una mirada de su padre fue lanzada desde su asiento.-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, nos tratas como si fuéramos niñas, ni siquiera dejas que hagamos nuestras vidas, no me he ido de casa, por el simple hecho de que no confías en que yo pueda defenderme, y ¡tengo 29! ¿Puedes creerlo? –se preguntó más a ella misma, que a su madre.-Emma es una excelente mujer, sabe defenderse, y nunca hace nada fuera de lugar, siempre, ha seguido cada una de tus ordenes, es la hija perfecta, porque así la criaste tú, porque al parecer con tu primera hija cometiste un error, según tú, en la crianza… ¿no puedes darle un chance? –los ojos de Ruby se habían llenado de lágrimas, hace años no habían tocado nuevamente el tema.

-Sube a ver a tu hermana cariño.-Le dijo David a su hija, la pelinegra se adentró a la casa dejando a sus padres en el jardín en un silencio.

-No quiero que Emma…-susurro Mary Margaret, pero fue interrumpida.

-Emma tiene a Killian, y lo que tiene Ruby no es una enfermedad mi amor.-dijo muy despacio, y suave.-No fue nuestra educación, educamos bien a nuestras hijas, y si Emma también tiene los mismo gustos que Ruby, vamos apoyarlas porque son nuestras hijas, y nuestra única familia.

-Pero…-dijo en un sollozo.

-No cometamos los mismos errores que nuestros padres.-en ese momento el castaño se levantó, y se hallaba a espaldas de su esposa, dejo un beso en la coronilla de ella y se quedó allí, como dándole consuelo.

Ruby había entrado, pero decidió permanecer allí, queriendo escuchar lo que su madre tenía que decir de ella, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, su padre las estaba defendiendo a ambas, sus lágrimas habían decidido salir, se limpió con la palma de sus manos sus mejillas, empezando a caminar hacía las escaleras, debía hablar con Emma, y que le aclarara todo, a la mitad del camino de las escaleras se detuvo, ¿qué harían si Emma resultaba también ser como ella? Miro hacía el suelo, su madre de alguna manera debía aceptarlo, no le quedaba de otra; llego hasta la puerta de su hermana, y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién? –se escuchó la pregunta ahogada, por las paredes, la puerta, y Ruby estaba casi segura de que también por la almohada donde su hermana menor tenía la cabeza hundida.

-Soy yo, Ruby.

-Pasa.-se escuchó esta vez mucho mejor.

Ruby entro en silencio, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella, no se había equivocado, su hermana tenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada, pero cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta, la rubia se gira para mirar el techo, la morena se dirigió a la parte vacía de la cama, acomodo la almohada, y se hecho al lado de Emma, imito la posición de su hermana, cruzo los dedos de sus manos encima de su vientre, y suspiro cuando la rubia lo hizo, se quedaron un rato mirando el techo, en silencio, como esperando que algo en ellas cambiara, para salir corriendo por la puerta y decirles a sus padres que ya eran _''normales''_ ¿pero acaso alguien en el mundo era normal? No, desde el punto de vista de Emma y Ruby nadie era normal, cada uno tenía una característica diferente a los demás, que desde otros puntos de vistas eran anormales, como por ejemplo, Ruby no entendía como una mujer podía sentirse atraída por los hombres, eso para ella era algo anormal, pero para ellos algo normal, todo era un lío, pero ante ese pensamiento Ruby volvió a suspirar, ella no tenía ningún problema.

-No tenemos una enfermedad Emma, ¿lo sabes no? –la morena decidió romper el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Emma sin entender a que se refería.

-No te hagas la tonta Emma, porque no lo eres.-dijo, pero luego volvió a suspirar.- Soy gay, y sé que tú también lo eres, hoy le mentiste a mamá y a papá para ir a ver a esa mujer de la que últimamente me hablas mucho.

-Si sobre eso…

-No te disculpes conmigo, ya era hora que mintieras.-dijo sonriendo, Emma sonrió ante el comentario.- No estamos enfermas, y no es algo de cuestión de crianza, no es porque naciéramos fuera de las religiones, y no es porque decidimos ser así, nacimos así, así como mamá y papá son heteros.

-No soy gay…-dijo en un susurro.- Killian es mi novio.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Killian? –Pregunto Ruby girando los ojos.- Y no dejes que los comentarios de nuestra madre te coman la cabeza, dime lo que siente tú, no lo que ella quiere que tú sientas.

Emma se quedó pensativa durando un momento, Ruby decidió no presionar, sabía que su hermana estaba tratando de decir lo que sentía, aunque para ella estaba claro que no sentía mucho más allá que un lindo cariño por Killian.

-Bueno…-dijo luego de un rato, y ambas se sorprendieron, Ruby porque estaba comenzando a pensar que ya su hermana era caso perdido, y Emma porque creía que no iba a poder hablar.- Me siento cómoda con él, pero me incomoda cuando me besa, o me hace cumplidos de… bueno ya sabes de pareja, no sé cómo actuar cuando él me dice cosas que los novios se dicen, cuando me toma de la mano, no sé, siento que su mano es tan grande para la mía, que a veces siento como su mano pesa, o sus abrazos que cuando éramos solamente amigos, no me molestaban, pero cuando me los da ahora, siento como si me fuera aplastar, muchas veces ha intentado…. Ya sabes, tener intimidad como cualquier pareja…-de repente fue interrumpida cuando Ruby se dio vuelta quedando de lado con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿No me digas que ese idiota ha intentado violarte?! ¡Porque se lo corto Emma! –dijo gritando en un susurro, como si aquellas paredes de un momento a otro, fueran adquirir una boca para gritar las confesiones de ese cuarto.

-¡No tonta! Él y yo, bueno… nos besamos, y eso, Ruby, ¿debo explicarte todo? –Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana lo que hacía era protegerla.- Cálmate, ya te dije que como cualquier pareja él quería intimar, pero yo lo paré, pensé que no me sentía preparada, pero la verdad es que, con ningún hombre me siento preparada, no… logro enterarme de como un hombre y una mujer…

-Bueno… ellos tienen algo entre sus piernas que…-interrumpió a su hermana riéndose.

-¡Ruby! Sé cómo, solo que no lo veo… atractivo.

Ruby se quedó mirando a su hermana cuando termino, ella aún estaba boca arriba con un lió en su cabeza, la morena ya sabía que la rubia era gay, pero Emma todo había que explicárselo con dibujos.

-Háblame de ella.-dijo cuándo noto que su hermana se relajaba.

-Ella…-comenzó, pero enseguida cerro los ojos, suspirando, entonces la imagen de aquella mujer vino a su mente.- Tienes un olor tan atrayente, tan embriagador, todo ella es manzanas, pero en ese olor a manzanas, hay un poco de vainilla y, es tan dulce, te hace pensar que ella en sí es una persona dulce, pero cuando ella abre esa hermosa boca, puede salir palabras hirientes, pero también dulces, ella es… agridulce, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, y la mirada que le dirige a cada persona es diferente, mira a su familia con devoción, sin embargo, cuando mira a su madre, la mirada de Regina se opaca.-había mencionado a Regina, Ruby sonrió mientras veía como su hermana con los ojos cerrados hablaba de alguien que Ruby ni siquiera había mencionado, solo había dicho _ella_, y los pensamientos de Emma volaron a la imagen de Regina.- es como si, Cora… le quitara el brillo que ella tiene, pero cuando se va, Regina vuelve a ser la misma… y su sonrisa ilumina todo a su alrededor, su energía, su manera de decir las cosas, como su cabello cae en sus hombros, y como los mantiene siempre impecables, hace que me pregunte, como se ve ella en las mañanas.-Emma hace una breve pausa para suspirar.- podría hacerme sonreír con tan solo tenerla sentada a mi lado.-abrió los ojos mirando a su hermana.

-Diablos Emma, me temo que tienes razón.-hizo una mueca, y Emma frunció el ceño.- Eres más heterosexual de lo que pensaba, eres un caso perdido.-Ruby la miro con falso pesar.

-¿Cómo descubriste que tú eras gay?

-De la misma manera que tú…-susurro.- tenía mi novio… con la que tuve mi primera vez, y que no es tan rosa como te la pintan, así que asegúrate de que tu primera vez sea con Regina.

-¡Ruby!

-O… con cualquier mujer, pero una mujer.-le dijo seriamente.- su hermana era condenadamente hermosa, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos ambarinos, su sonrisa que me hacía sonreír, una vez me halle besándola, y ella no se resistió, la muy hija de…

-Rubss.-le llamo.

-Ella me correspondió, y me hizo alcanzar el cielo, seguíamos viéndonos a escondidas, y ella me decía que escaparíamos y montaríamos un restaurant, que seríamos felices… pero una vez quise verla, no soportaba tener que esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder verla… así que fui un miércoles, a esa hora ella se suponía trabajaba, así que tome la llave de emergencia que guardaba en un matero…

-Que cliché.-susurro Emma, pero no era porque quería interrumpir a su hermana, la quería hacer sonreír, porque notaba como sus ojos se estaban tornando húmedos, había funcionado, pero no fue una sonrisa que llego hasta sus ojos.

-Abrí la puerta, y la imagen con la que me tope, fue… estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre… que a mi parecer era su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento mucho…

-No lo sientas.-sonrío triste.- Ella hizo que me diera cuenta de mis gustos, ella con sus mentiras, pudo llevarme al cielo, pero luego, con eso tenía tanto poder que me dejo en el infierno, supe enseguida que eso no lo sentiría con los hombres… y a pesar de que duele, me gusta sentir el placer antes de llegar a ese dolor.-Emma sonrió, pensando en que, la morena de ojos oscuros, cabello corto, y olor a manzanas, con su sonrisa la llevaba a otra parte, no podía decir si era el cielo, pero ella provocaba que Emma se olvidara del exterior.

-Soy gay.-dijo Emma.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –pregunto Ruby, y ambas se lanzaron a reír.


End file.
